The widespread use of electronic devices, such as computer tablets, has created a need for accessories to increase productivity and convenience. One type of commonly-used accessory is a stand, which may allow a user to support a device close at hand without having to physically hold it. Conventional stands designed for use with electronic devices are generally rigid and static. Some conventional stands include a platform to support an electronic device. Although some conventional stands may be designed to rest on a user's lap, a rigid platform component may be uncomfortable and unstable. Furthermore, many conventional stands lack a device to secure them to a user's body. Another feature of many stands is a support member. Although some conventional stands have a movable support (such as a kickstand), most movable supports are either locked into one or two static positions or are freely movable. This makes incremental, secure adjustments to a stand difficult for a user. Accordingly, needs exist for a simple, adjustable platform that does not require a user to hold.